


You are my Lollipop

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, F/M, Face-Fucking, Married Life, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura si sveglia il suo giorno libero con una montagna di faccende da sbrigare e nessuna voglia di farlo. Decide perciò di procrastinare un poco indulgendo in un'attività ben più piacevole della biancheria.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 2





	You are my Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You are my Lollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068890) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> Questa storia è nata da un paio di coincidenze fortunate. Stavo andando al lavoro (ormai un anno fa ma ehi, ho tempi di elaborazioni biblici) e pensavo ai KakaSaku e su Spotify è partito Candy Man degli Aqua e arrivata a “you are my lollipop” mi è partita questa immagine mentale di Sakura e Kakashi e bè… eccoci qui. Enjoy.
> 
> DATA: Mercoledì 5 Maggio 1687  
> TITOLO: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua

Sakura si era svegliata molto prima del solito e per un secondo aveva contemplato l’idea di alzarsi e iniziare le mille faccende domestiche che l’attendevano (come per esempio stirare la pila di panni che continuava a crescere sulla sedia e che la guardava con aria di sfida ogni volta che ci passava davanti). Per fortuna Kakashi si era occupato del bagno la sera precedente e teneva costantemente spolverate le librerie, perché davvero Sakura non aveva voglia di passare tutto il suo giorno libero a pulire casa.

Perciò, per niente allettata dall’idea di alzarsi, erano ormai trenta minuti buoni che era stesa su un fianco a scrutare suo marito che dormiva.

Nonostante fossero passati anni dalla prima volta in cui si era svegliata accanto a lui, la meravigliava sempre vedere quanto Kakashi dormisse profondamente quando erano soli in casa loro. Ricordava perfettamente quando ancora era una genin e lui il suo sensei e si trovavano a dormire nei boschi durante una missione: più di una volta Naruto aveva tentato di sfruttare il turno di riposo di Kakashi per cercare di levargli la maschera, ma bastava il più piccolo movimento per fargli aprire le palpebre; perfino Sasuke con il suo passo felpato e le sue straordinarie abilità non era mai riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa. Naturalmente col tempo avevano capito il perché: il grande Copia-Ninja, come tutti gli shinobi di un certo calibro, non dormiva mai veramente durante una missione.

Un pensiero delizioso le attraversò la mente e un piccolo sorriso le stirò le labbra.

Muovendosi lentamente si chinò sull’uomo e gli sfiorò la gola con le labbra, proprio sopra la carotide, constatando così che era davvero profondamente addormentato. Bene.

Con calma, godendosi ogni momento, Sakura iniziò a coprire la pelle calda di baci lievi come le ali di una farfalla; e ad ogni bacio sentiva crescere l’eccitazione nel ventre. Non ottenendo ancora risposta scostò la coperta e iniziò a baciargli il petto sfiorandogli la pelle con le labbra e le dita e finalmente Kakashi si mosse ed il ritmo del suo respiro cambiò leggermente segnalando che si stava svegliando. Un altro paio di baci non ottennero il risultato sperato così Sakura succhiò rapidamente un capezzolo scuro. E finalmente le palpebre tremarono e si spalancarono per rivelare due occhi grigi un po’ appannati dal sonno.

«Mmm? Sakura?»

Lei sorrise e gli soffiò un bacio a fior di labbra.

«Buongiorno».

«Buongiorno», gracchiò Kakashi, la voce roca di sonno. «Cosa stai –»

Ma Sakura interruppe la domanda posandogli un dito sulle labbra.

«Shh. Sto procrastinando e mi serve il tuo aiuto per farlo», spiegò, baciandolo sulla guancia un po’ ruvida di barba.

«Su cosa stai procrastinando?»

«Il bucato». Un altro bacio appena sotto l’orecchio venne ricompensato da un sorriso ancora assonnato.

«Sai che se vuoi posso occuparmene io…»

«No. Abbiamo un patto, ci siamo divisi i compiti e la biancheria tocca a me». Ancora un bacio, proprio in quel punto sensibile alla base del collo, e subito un piccolo morso.

«Ah. Sakura, cosa –»

«Smetti di parlare, Hokage-sama», l’invitò prima di abbandonare il collo per tornare dove si era interrotta pochi minuti prima, le labbra che succhiavano avidamente un capezzolo mentre le dita stuzzicavano l’altro.

E Kakashi in effetti smise di parlare riempiendo la loro camera da letto di sospiri, e quando Sakura scese a lambire gli addominali e poi giù oltre l’ombelico ed infine alla pelle sensibile dell’inguine, invocazioni del suo nome si unirono ai gemiti facendola sorridere.

Fermando per un poco il suo percorso di baci, Sakura andò a posizionarsi tra le cosce di suo marito e si concesse un momento per ammirare quel corpo forte che ormai conosceva quanto il suo ma che continuava a sorprenderla. Per esempio, solo qualche giorno prima aveva scoperto un altro punto sensibile dietro al ginocchio e per un attimo abbandonò l’inguine per andare a sfiorare esattamente quella zona dove il muscolo semitendinoso si collegava al muscolo semimembranoso, immettendo un poco di chakra ed usando la sua straordinaria forza per impedire a Kakashi di spostare la gamba. I gemiti e le suppliche ora erano cresciute d’intensità e finalmente Sakura decise che era ora di dedicarsi all’erezione che svettava fiera sul ventre di Kakashi. Rapidamente si chinò e avvolse le labbra attorno alla punta del membro, gli occhi puntati in quelli di Kakashi che si serrarono quando diede una breve succhiata sperimentale. Oh sì, era proprio quell’espressione che voleva vedere sul volto di suo marito.

Sorridendo tra sé, Sakura aprì la bocca e scese più che poté, finché sentì la punta colpirle il fondo della bocca, e venne ricompensata da un gemito gutturale che le mandò una scossa di piacere direttamente tra le cosce. Lo guardò di nuovo e vide che i muscoli di braccia e gambe si erano irrigiditi e le mani stringevano con forza il lenzuolo nell’evidente tentativo di costringersi a non afferrarle i capelli ed iniziare a scoparle la bocca (cosa che non le sarebbe comunque dispiaciuta). Rimase in quella posizione finché la necessità di respirare diventò troppo forte, poi risalì, lentamente, godendosi la sensazione della pelle morbida sulle labbra e sulla lingua.

«Sakura…» gemette Kakashi quando finalmente il suo membro fu libero dalla costrizione della bocca di lei. «Ti prego…»

«Cosa? Di cosa hai bisogno?» sussurrò lei mentre baciava quella striscia di pelle sensibile accanto all’attaccatura del pene.

«Ti prego…» ripeté lui.

Normalmente Sakura avrebbe tirato un po’ la corda, continuando a punzecchiarlo fino a portarlo all’orgasmo. Ma le bastò un’occhiata alle sue guance rosse, agli occhi lucidi con le pupille dilatate, al respiro affannoso e alle mani tremanti per capire che Kakashi era già prossimo al suo limite e che non gli avrebbe cavato nessuna frase più complessa. Di nuovo una scossa di piacere la percorse e sentì perfettamente quanto era bagnata tra le gambe… non che fosse una novità. Praticare sesso orale la eccitava da morire, ed era sempre stato così; ma farlo a Kakashi in particolare, sempre così composto e flemmatico, riuscire a fargli perdere il controllo a quel modo, le dava una soddisfazione che raramente provava.

«Va bene, piccolo, ci penso io a te», sussurrò, cercando di mettere nella voce un po’ di quei sentimenti che provava per suo marito.

Poi distolse lo sguardo da quel viso rosso d’eccitazione per tornare a dedicarsi ad un’altra parte del suo corpo che stava fremendo per ricevere le sue attenzioni. _Letteralmente_.

“ _Oh bè, tempo di tornare al lavoro_ ”, pensò Sakura con un sorrisetto prima di abbassare il capo e prendere completamente in bocca il cazzo del suo uomo. Kakashi fece un suono strangolato dal fondo della gola e le sue mani scattarono ad intrecciarsi alle coperte così forte che Sakura temette le avrebbe strappate.

Chiudendo gli occhi si concentrò sulle sensazioni che le dava fare un pompino (a volte Kakashi scherzava dicendo che piaceva più a lei che a lui). Avvolse la lingua attorno alla punta del pene un paio di volte, rapidamente prima e in modo più deliberato dopo, e poi mosse la testa su e giù qualche volta mentre ascoltava affascinata i mugolii di Kakashi. Sempre senza farsi scivolare il cazzo di bocca, Sakura usò la punta della lingua per rubare qualche goccia di liquido pre-seminale e gemette mentre lo assaporava ottenendo così un rumore strozzato da suo marito. Finalmente, lentamente, si ritrasse dal membro caldo e scivoloso e, sempre senza aprire gli occhi, passò la lingua delicatamente sulle vene in rilievo mentre riprendeva fiato. Ormai sentiva il tessuto degli slip completamente zuppo e aveva una voglia tremenda di far scivolare le dita tra le cosce. Ma aveva un progetto, per quella mattinata, e _non_ prevedeva di masturbarsi mentre faceva un pompino.

Col respiro non più reso affannoso dalla mancanza d’aria, Sakura prese di nuovo il membro in bocca lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro. Quando sentì la punta urtare contro il fondo della sua gola si rilassò e permise al cazzo di entrare più in profondità finché infine si ritrovò col naso premuto contro l’inguine di Kakashi, i pochi peli grigio scuro che le solleticavano la pelle. Rimase in quella posizione il più possibile; le mani arpionate alle cosce del suo uomo le permettevano di percepire ogni contrazione muscolare, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare ogni gemito ed ogni parola senza senso, gli occhi chiusi che iniziavano ad accumulare di lacrime agli angoli. Quando infine i suoi polmoni non ce la fecero più, Sakura si ritrasse lentamente fino ad avere solo la punta tra le labbra. Dopo qualche respiro, quando il tremore di Kakashi iniziava a dissiparsi, Sakura tornò a prendere quel cazzo duro in bocca, giù, fino in fondo. E Kakashi strillò e s’irrigidì, l’orgasmo evidentemente sempre più vicino. Eppure ancora non faceva ciò che Sakura voleva tanto facesse.

Finalmente, quando si ritrasse per la terza volta, Sakura sentì una mano sfiorarle per un secondo la nuca e spingerla lievemente a prenderlo più in profondità in gola. Ma com’erano arrivate, le dita scomparvero. Senza staccare le labbra dalla punta del membro, afferrò una delle mani di Kakashi e se la portò alla testa, poi guardò verso di lui per assicurargli con gli occhi che sì, poteva fare ciò che bramava fare.

E l’uomo non ebbe bisogno di altri incoraggiamenti: intrecciò le dita alle sue ciocche rosate e la tirò contro di sé finché Sakura non si ritrovò col volto completamente schiacciato contro l’inguine di Kakashi, il suo membro sprofondato quasi dolorosamente in gola. Rimase così per una manciata di secondi, poi si ritirò fino a farle quasi uscire il pene dalla bocca ed iniziò a penetrarla muovendo i fianchi in rapide spinte, a volte profonde, altre appena accennate, a volte trascinando il suo volto contro di sé, altre tenendola immobile mentre si spingeva dentro di lei.

Sakura si rilassò e permise a suo marito di scoparle la bocca come voleva, gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime per lo sforzo, la mandibola intorpidita. Eppure ogni verso di Kakashi, ogni parola sconnessa che usciva dalle sue labbra, in quel momento erano un afrodisiaco tale da farle dimenticare ogni fastidio. E per tutti gli dei, quanto voleva dare un po’ di sollievo a quel pulsare frenetico che sentiva tra le gambe. Solo un paio di minuti, un paio di minuti con le sue dita a massaggiare il clitoride e Sakura sapeva che sarebbe venuta all’istante.

Merda.

«Sakura…»

Era solo un gemito ma per la kunoichi era chiaro ciò significava: “sono al limite”. E la donna colse immediatamente il momento in cui Kakashi lo superò, quel limite, il membro che diventava in qualche modo ancora più duro mentre le fremeva tra le labbra. Le dita intrecciate ai capelli svanirono e Sakura tornò padrona del proprio corpo permettendole così di sollevare gli occhi quel tanto da permetterle di concentrarsi sul suo viso. Gli occhi di Kakashi erano serrati, la faccia contorta per il piacere, mentre tutto il suo corpo si inarcava sul letto mentre inseguiva l’orgasmo.

«Sakura. _SakuraSakuraSakura_!»

Sakura succhiò forte e Kakashi strillò quando finalmente si lasciò andare liberandosi sulla sua lingua. Venne in forti ondate, i fianchi che oscillavano a scatti scopando ancora e ancora la bocca accogliente di Sakura che non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Infine crollò di nuovo sul materasso, il petto che si sollevava rapidamente, il battito cardiaco accelerato evidente sotto alle dita di Sakura. La donna rimase ferma dov’era, la bocca ancora avvolta attorno al cazzo di suo marito, ingoiando tutto ciò che Kakashi aveva da offrire, senza fermarsi, finché questi non uggiolò e cercò debolmente di allontanarla.

«Cazzo. Porca puttana», gracchiò lui mentre si premeva un braccio sugli occhi, la voce roca come se fosse stato _lui_ a fare un pompino a qualcuno. «Mi farai avere un infarto, prima o poi».

Sakura lasciò finalmente andare il membro che si stava ammosciando e rise mentre strisciava tra le cosce aperte di Kakashi fin sul suo petto, tremendamente consapevole della propria eccitazione, la pelle che le formicolava tanto era forte il desiderio di essere toccata. Baciò Kakashi, forte, e lui aprì le labbra e approfondì il contatto, assaporando sé stesso mentre con la lingua esplorava la sua bocca.

«Grazie», sussurrò infine l’Hokage quando si furono separati. Il suo respiro era tornato ad un ritmo regolare e, sebbene le sue guance fossero ancora estremamente rosse, i suoi occhi brillavano vivaci.

«Mmm… è stato un piacere», ribatté lei, scoccandogli un altro bacio a fior di labbra. Poi rotolò via dal suo petto. «Bene, adesso posso andare a fare il bucato», disse, mettendosi a sedere e buttando le gambe oltre il bordo del letto.

E come previsto sentì immediatamente un braccio forte stringerle la vita e trascinarla indietro e in un battito di ciglia si ritrovò stesa tra le coperte, Kakashi carponi sopra di lei, il suo bellissimo viso a pochi centimetri da quello di lei.

«Non credo proprio, Haruno-sama», sussurrò, e uno scintillio negli occhi scuri le fece stringere lo stomaco. «Ho in serbo per te un’attività ben più piacevole del bucato».

Oh, lungi da lei rifiutare un ordine del suo Hokage.


End file.
